


[VID] Smallville Season 3

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Season 3, Smallville AU, fake! trailer I made for Years Go By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Fake!Trailer of DCEU Smallville AU Season 3





	[VID] Smallville Season 3

The plot of Season 3 is simple. It is basically MOS movie, except adding Lex into the story. Lex, like the majority of Metropolis citizens, witnesses the terrifying fight between Zod and Superman. He is not only injured but also many of his properties are destroyed. He sure are not happy about it.


End file.
